Kill The Witch
by Mossnose
Summary: How many of you TDI fans still want to cause Heather pain? Here's your opportunity! Send your ideas in reviews, and I will try to add it into the story! And don't be afraid to get creative! You can even kill her if you want to! I need these ideas quickly!
1. It Begins

A/N: Now that I've discovered this category, I can finally write this! I've been dreaming of this moment for so long!

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

**Kill the Witch**

_It Begins_

No one knew who planned it, but they all sure loved it. This was a great day; all 22 campers had come back together for a big reunion party. Even Chris and Chef had attended, and Chef had actually prepared decent food this time. Everyone was currently doing what they felt like doing at the party of Camp Wawanakwa.

Tyler was currently making out with his girlfriend Lindsay, Geoff and his girlfriend Bridget were out for a swim in the lake, DJ was spending some quality time with Bunny, his pet rabbit, Duncan and his girlfriend Courtney were nowhere to be seen, Trent was playing a song for his girlfriend Gwen, Harold was reading poetry to his girlfriend Leshawna, Beth was looking for Cody, Cody was hiding from Beth, Katie and Sadie were gazing at Justin, who was busy looking good, Ezekiel was sleeping under a tree, Noah was reading a book, Heather was taking a shower, Eva was lifting weights, and Izzy was listening to Owen's fart rendition of Beethoven's Fifth, and had almost forgiven him for leaving her with the psycho killer (aka. Chef). Everything was great, but they were still confused about one thing.

"So if Chris didn't plan this, and Chef didn't plan this, and none of us planned this, who did?" Gwen asked.

"I did," someone said. A girl with long brown hair, black sunglasses, a green T-shirt with angel-wing sleeves, bell-bottoms, and a green cats-eye pendant around her neck.

"So who are you?" Beth asked, taking a break from her search.

"My name's Sentai Yamaneko and I'm a major TDI fan. I watched the whole series and noticed that Heather had been nothing but mean to almost everyone on the island. I never liked her, and I can tell that some of you still don't like her either," she told them.

"Where are you going with this, Sally?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Sentai. I've been planning a little surprise for Heather, and that's why I invited everyone here. By the way, where did Duncan and Courtney go?" she asked.

"We're right here," Duncan explained as he and Courtney left the forest and re-entered the camp.

"Why is there lipstick on your cheek?" Cody asked.

"Let me guess; you were making out with Courtney in the woods, weren't you?" I accused.

"So what if we were?" Courtney retorted. "Why do you care?"

"I just think that you guys make a very cute couple. Anyways, I brought you all here for one purpose; tormenting Heather. You see, I've always wanted to torment her, but I can't do it alone. Who's with me?" Everyone raised their hands.

"She won't be able to do anything to us even if she finds out, because I've taken many necessary precautions. All we need now are ideas for tormenting her. We can even kill her; I know how to bring her back if we do."

"Cool!" Izzy commented.

"I know! You've always been one of my favorites, Izzy. So if we really put an effort into it, we can come up with some of the best ways to torture her! Everyone think hard about this, and be sure to get creative!" I told them. This was going to be fun.

--

A/N: Short, I know. Please send in ideas on how to torture/kill Heather; the more the better! Send me these suggestions in reviews, because without them I can't update!


	2. Suggestions 1 to 3

A/N: I got so many suggestions that I don't know where to start

A/N: I got so many suggestions that I don't know where to start! You all really want to see her dead!

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

**Kill the Witch**

_Suggestions 1-3_

Sentai was amusing herself as she was reading the list that she had made of the ideas. "These are pure gold!" she chuckled to herself. "And I can even get Chris to put this on national TV! Oh, she is going to regret what she did. Messing with Gwen's love life was the last straw for me."

* * *

**Suggestion 1 – Chinese Water Torture **(Suggested by TitanWolf)

"Having a manipulative genius on your side really does pay off sometimes. Great idea, Noah," Sentai said happily.

"Now make sure that she can't move, the water is very cold, and the rhythm of the drops is random. That makes it more effective," Noah instructed.

"Even better! Thanks for the help!"

--

Heather was going out to the cabin for unknown reasons when Geoff and Duncan made their move. They quickly tackled her and held her down while Courtney got the rope and Bridgette got a chair. After tying her down (very tight, I might add; Courtney was a CIT, so she knew how to do that), Sentai snuck up behind her with a bottle of ice-cold water. Holding it right over her forehead, she let one drop slip out.

DRIP

DRIP

DRIP

Heather could feel the water dripping on her forehead, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was busy trying to get loose, but Courtney had her trussed up nice and tight.

A few minutes later…

Heather was starting to panic. The water just wouldn't stop dripping on her! There was no rhythm to the drops either, so she had no idea when the next drop would fall. She had to get loose!

DRIP

There was another one! When would the next one come down? She had no idea! Her breathing was quickening, and her (black) heart was pounding like a bass drum.

DRIP

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, thrashing around like a wild animal. Eventually, the chair broke and she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Darn it!" Sentai hissed angrily from the bushes that she had run to when Heather broke free. "I wasn't done yet!"

"You'll get her next time," Noah told her.

* * *

**Suggestion 2 – Reveal her dark secret **(Suggested by HarvestMoonFlareon)

"Thank you, Damien. I'm so glad that you could help me with this," Sentai said over the phone in her new trailer. "This is going to be sweet!"

"What is?" Beth asked from outside.

"Heather's little brother has a spicy tip on his big sister. I got him to fax me the photographs; she'll be mortified when we see them!" she cheered.

"You have a fax machine in there?!"

"Among other things!"

--

"Hey, everyone!" Beth shouted as she ran into the campsite holding what looked like pictures. "Sentai wanted me to show you these. Apparently they're pictures of Heather back when she was in junior-high." She handed one picture to every camper (except Heather, who was taking a bath; she couldn't take a shower after the Chinese Water Torture) and left to the confessional stall to show some to the whole viewing world.

"Eek!" Justin squeaked. He couldn't stand anything non-gorgeous.

"Woah! I never would've guessed that she used to look like that!" Trent commented.

"What's everyone looking at?" Heather asked after she exited the shower.

"You," I said as I exited my trailer. "Thanks to a valuable source, everyone now knows your deepest darkest secret!"

"You mean-"

"Yes; I mean the fact that you used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject! And Beth just went to show that picture to every single viewer there is!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Suggestion 3 – Get all the boys to reject her **(Suggested by HarvestMoonFlareon)

"Okay, Heather. Since I'm really, really sorry about those pictures, I'm going to make it up to you by getting one of the guys to go out with you," Sentai told her as we approached the TDI stage. "Who knows? It might even be Justin."

After the two of us sat down, all the boys were lined up on stage. "Alright, boys. It's time to play something I call the Dating Game. Trent, if given the choice, would you like to date Heather?"

"No; when I've got a girl as amazing as Gwen, why would I want anyone else?" he answered.

"Alright then. Please step off the stage. Geoff, would you date Heather?"

"I'm already cool with Bridgette," he told her.

"Okay. Cody, would you like to date Heather?"

"No way! I just found out recently that she was the main reason I got mauled!" he answered.

"It was partially your fault for picking up the chips, and partially Beth's fault for taking that tiki idol from Boney Island. Who would you rather date?"

"Gwen, but she's already taken, or (don't tell her I said this, he added)… Beth."

"Why Beth? She's been stalking you ever since the reunion party started."

"I know, but she _did_ give me my first kiss," he admitted.

"I know; I saw that. Thanks for your time. Owen, would you like to date Heather?"

"I'm already at second base with Izzy! Why would I want to screw that up again?" he asked.

"Point taken. Next up is Noah. Noah, would you like to date Heather?"

"No. I'd rather date anyone except Heather."

"Ezekiel?"

"No way. I'd rather date Eva."

"Eva? She nearly strangled you! Why would you want to date her?"

"Because she proved me wrong about guys being stronger than girls. She's pretty interesting if you ask me."

"Tyler?"

"She dropped a canoe on me. No chance! Besides, I've already got Lindsay."

"DJ?"

"She's way too scary for me. If she were more like Gwen, I might want to date her."

"Duncan?"

"I've already got Courtney. Besides, I can't stand her."

"Harold?"

"Leshawna is my soul mate. I couldn't bring myself to date another woman, especially one as scary as Heather."

"That only leaves Justin. Would you date Heather?"

"No; I'd rather date those two lovely ladies who are always watching me."

"You mean Katie and Sadie?" Sentai asked. Justin nodded. "Alright, thank you all for your time. Well, Heather, it's official; you are the least desirable girl on the island!" Heather had already passed out.

* * *

A/N: I hope I'm doing a good job! I've got so many suggestions that I don't know what to do next! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing!


	3. Suggestions 4 to 6

A/N: Man, I'm getting so many brutal and intense suggestions. I might have to bring the rating up to T!

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

**Kill the Witch**

_Suggestions 4-6_

Sentai reviewed the list again. There was absolutely no way she could decide in a snap! Eventually, she was able to pick a few that she thought were great for a witch like Heather. "This is going to get tasty," she muttered, licking her lips a little.

* * *

**Suggestion 4: Surround her with 50 sumo wrestlers **(Suggested by DuncanCourtney4eva)

"Dear Heather, please come to the TDI stage in five minutes. There's a surprise waiting for you there. From Lindsay. That is so sweet of her!" Heather said after she read the letter Lindsay left.

--

"Did you get them all?" Sentai asked Geoff.

"It was easy, dudette; my friends back home know a lot of sumo wrestlers," he told her.

"Excellent! Let's get to work!"

Heather showed up a few minutes later and waited for her surprise. She was getting a little impatient until she heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned, only to be face to face with a huge sumo wrestler. Everywhere she looked there was a sumo wrestler. There must have been at least fifty. Unable to take the fear, she screamed and fainted right on the spot.

"We did it!" Sentai cheered. "Thanks for the help, boys!"

* * *

**Suggestion 5 – Have Ezekiel show the girls his archery skills** (Suggested by The Kobold Necromancer)

"Alright Ezekiel, show us that archery thing you can do," Sentai said as all the girls were gathered together on the stage. Heather, however, was absent.

Ezekiel nodded and blew a moose call, causing some bushes to rustle a little. "Now watch and learn," he said as he drew his bow and shot the arrow. A familiar scream left the bushes as the arrow connected.

"Was that Heather?" Beth asked.

"It sounded like her," Izzy added.

"I think it was," Sentai added. "Nice shot, Ezekiel!"

"But I didn't get a moose," he said, confused.

"Dude, you've got to get out more," Sentai sighed. "I _wanted_ you to hit Heather."

"Oh."

* * *

**Suggestion 6 – Follow the song "A Gory Demise" by Creature Feature **(Suggestion by Mossnose aka. Me!)

"What are you listening to?" Eva asked Sentai as she saw her sitting on the cabin deck with an MP3 Player.

"A Gory Demise by Creature Feature. I've gotten addicted to this song, and it's just given me an idea for what to do with Heather," she explained.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, starting to get impatient.

"The first verse. The song is basically about 26 deaths, one for each letter of the alphabet."

**A is for Amber**

**Who drowned in a pool**

**B is for Billy**

**Who was eaten by ghouls**

**C is for Curt**

**With disease of the brain**

**D is for Daniel**

**Derailed on a train**

**E is for Erik**

**Who was buried alive**

**F is for Frank**

**Who was stabbed in the eye**

**G is for Greg**

**Who died in the womb**

**H is for Heather**

**Who was sealed in a tomb**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sentai asked Eva.

"You bet. But where are we going to find a tomb?" she asked.

"I have an idea."

--

"Heather!" Sentai shouted, running at her. "Gwen just called you fat!"

"What?! Where is that weird Goth girl?!" Heather demanded.

"She ran into the bear cave. Don't worry; the bear went out looking for food, and he won't be back for a long time. Hurry!"

Heather quickly made for the bear cave, with Sentai in hot pursuit. As soon as she entered it, Sentai waved her arms; a signal for Eva to push a large stone in front of the entrance.

"In the time of Christ, this is what a tomb was," Sentai explained. "We'll just leave her in there and let her out in a week."

A week later, Heather was dead. Sentai tapped her pendant three times, and Heather was alive again. "I told you guys I could do that," she said, noticing their shocked expressions.

* * *

A/N: I love that song! I'm getting so many good suggestions, and I have no idea what I'm going to do with them all! At this rate I'll be able to write over 20 chapters of this stuff!


	4. Suggestions 7 to 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I had trouble deciding which ones to use

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I had trouble deciding which ones to use! I've gotten so many ideas I barely know where to start!

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

**Kill the Witch**

_Suggestions 7-9_

"My brain hurts…" Sentai sighed as she read the list. There were so many ideas that she didn't know how she could pick just three for the day! Eventually, she was able to pick the right ones. "Alright; let's begin!"

**

* * *

****Suggestion 7 – Tie her hands and feet, then leave her suspended in mid-air. **(Suggested by GeoffBridgette4eva)

"Grab her!"

"Quit struggling!"

"Let go of me!"

"I've got her legs tied!"

"Get her wrists!"

"Done! She's all tied up!"

"I should have known you were behind this!"

"So what? Let's get her up!"

"Put me down!"

"Not likely, you two-faced, back-stabbing, lying little **censored**!"

"Alright; she'd up!"

"She looks better up there, don't you think?"

"She makes a nice ceiling ornament."

Heather was now tied up, dangling from the ceiling of the mess hall from her wrists. She was trying to get loose, but Courtney had been the one to tie the ropes, making sure to make them extra strong. She was cursing a mile a minute at the others, but they just left, leaving her behind.

* * *

**Suggestion 8 – Force her to drink "special water". **(Suggested by GeoffBridgette4eva)

"Hey, Heather? I feel really bad about what happened, so I got you some mineral water from Chris' trailer," Lindsay said, handing the Queen Bee a bottle of water.

"Really? Thanks; that'll be so refreshing after all that's happened to me," she said, not really meaning any of it. She opened the bottle and downed all the water in it. "Hmm. This tastes a little different," she commented.

"Oh, Gwen added an extra ingredient to it. She said it would make it taste better. I think she said it was Owen's pee," Lindsay told her, causing Heather to turn green. Everyone was locked out of the bathroom for the rest of the day because Heather locked herself in to try and clean out the water.

* * *

**Suggestion 9 – Dress her up as a deer and have everyone paintball her. **(Suggested by Jen the Cat)

"Why am I dressed up as a deer again?" Heather asked as Izzy led her into a clearing.

"It's all part of the plan," Izzy explained. "We're going to get payback on Gwen for the Owen's pee prank. We'll take her out for a nature walk and pretend to see a deer, which will actually be you. We'll convince her to get closer for a sketch, and that's when she gets caught in the cage! Sounds good, right?"

"It's perfect for payback on the weird Goth girl! Great plan!"

"Alright; you stay here and act like a deer, and I'll go get the others. I'll be right back!" the psycho instructed as she ran off. Heather sighed a bit; that girl was just plain nuts!"

--

"She fell for it!" Izzy announced as she returned to camp.

"Alright," Sentai said with a smirk. "Everyone got your paintball guns?"

"Yeah," all 20 of the remaining campers answered.

"Alright then; let's go hunting!"

--

Heather was starting to get impatient. Where were they? This was taking way too long! Hearing footsteps, she ducked behind a bush so that only her deer antlers were visible. She didn't notice that the others had surrounded her until it was too late.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Sentai cheered. The air was filled with the sound of paintball guns and Heather screaming.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's short. And I'm also sorry that it took me so long to upload. I'm getting so many suggestions I barely know how to decide which ones to pick!


End file.
